herofandomcom-20200223-history
XLR8
XLR8 is one of Ben Tennyson's forms from the first Ben 10 series. His best known superpower (as Ben Tennyson's suggested name proclaims) is super speed. He is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. He is voiced by Jim Ward in the original series, Yuri Lowenthal in Omniverse. Appearance XLR8 is a blue velociraptor-like alien, He wears a black helmet with a blue visor, He has round black wheels attach to ease feet with two toes, He has three black scissor-like claws, He can has pointy elbows, He has noseless face with green eyes and a mouth with black lips, He also has a blue tail with black stripes. Personality When Ben is XLR8, it's more of a speedster persona. Confident, clever, hyperactive and impatient, always rushing in and keeps moving around at high speed. Also, tend to be mischievous. Abillites He is able to manipulate to reach speed of 500 mph, allowing himto climb walls, run through water, create tornadoes, rapid succession and dodge attacks with his amazing reflexes. Also, he rapidly kick enemies, use his tail to hit foes. He recover really quickly and use his scissor-like claws to cut through many objects. Weaknessess XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can slow him down. It was revealed in Rules Of Engagement ''that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. Ben 10 He is the fourth alien to be used after Ben finds the Omnitrix. In ''The Big Tick, Ben transform into XLR8 to use his sharp claws to piece the Great One's shell, but with no effect. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien XLR8 makes cameo appearance in the intro of the show and in the episode Ben 10,000 Returns, His powers were used by Ben 10,000. XLR8 also appears as a hologram. At the end of the episode, XLR8 was unlocked by Ben 10,000. 16 year old Ben only used XLR8 in the crossover special for Ben 10 & Generator Rex: Heroes United. He was used to save Dr.Holiday from falling out of Alpha's hand. XLR8 also have no speaking role. Ben 10: Omniverse His design changes for both Bens, 11-year old Ben as XLR8 remain the same with his whole neck is white and his tail has only 3 blue stripes. 16-year old XLR8 is taller, 4 blue stripes, green on the Omnitrix symbol and green stripe on his suit. Also, he is muscular and sound similar to 16-year old Ben. Gallery XLR8_2.jpg XLR8_(Omniverse).png|XLR8(Omniverse for 11-year old Ben) XLR8_UA.png|XLR8 in Ultimate Alien XLR8_in_Ultimate_Alien_Heroes_United.png|XLR8 in Ultimate Alien/Heroes United 6C9C7DD7-3AC4-4BEA-BCC0-D081DE0F7F2E.jpeg|XLR8 in Omniverse See Also Ben Tennyson Trivia *At super-speed, he leaves a blue/black line-like trail when running. Similar to Flash's super-speed trail. *XLR8 is short for Accelerate. *XLR8 is replaced by Fasttrack in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. However, he returns as Ben's main speedster in Ben 10: Omniverse. *XLR8 has been used 72 times in the ''Ben 10 ''franchise which makes him one of the most used aliens. Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Twin/Clone Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals